


una storia di segreti

by darkrin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Helen Gansey is a Queen, Mentions of Ashley/Declan, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Declan e Helen si incontrano a una raccolta fondi. Tutto il resto è un segreto.





	una storia di segreti

**Author's Note:**

> \- la storia partecipa alla dodicesima edizione del [P0rnfest](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf12-main/) per il prompt: _THE RAVEN CYCLE Declan Lynch/Helen Gansey, è solo l’ultimo dei segreti di cui Declan è custode_ e I BLAME MAGGIE E LA STORIA DI NATALE SU DECLAN  
>  ~~\- un giorno riuscirò a scrivere di un Declan felice, ma non è questo il giorno e quindi sigh~~  
>  \- NO BETA quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi cosa e sì, passano gli anni, ma resto sempre incapace con i titoli #sorrynotsorry

Se fosse Ronan a raccontare la sua storia, inizierebbe dicendo: _c’era una volta un coglione che non capiva mai un cazzo;_ Blue lo rimbrotterebbe a metà frase: _devi prima specificare il soggetto_ e Ronan sibilerebbe con una voce di serpente a sonagli: _l’ho appena fatto._

Dalla cucina, la voce insonne di Gansey chiederebbe ai bambini di calmarsi, accompagnata dalla risata tenue di Henry e dal caffè nero di Adam e la storie giacerebbe dimenticata da qualche parte tra un modellino di Henrietta e una pila di quaderni abbandonati sul pavimento.

Ma non è Ronan a raccontare la sua storia e Declan è libero da certi immutabili retaggi in cui lui è solo un coglione che non sapeva – _e hai visto, mamma? Quanto sono stato bravo a nascondere, a non dire, a… ?_ -, in cui non sa vedere oltre un paio di gambe snelle o l’ultima promozione da ottenere.

È libero di osservare e memorizzare che la pelle di Helen non è una distesa pallida e nobiliare – _mi piace abbronzarmi,_ aveva osservato una volta, facendosi aria con un cappello a tesa larga, _e mi piace che l’abbronzatura sia omogenea,_ aveva aggiunto schioccando la lingua -, ma è quasi priva di segni: è costellata solo da uno sparuto numero di nei e dalla lieve ombra di vecchie smagliature sulla parte alta delle cosce – _un errore di gioventù_ , aveva chiosato con noncuranza, quando Declan si era fermato a guardarle, a baciarle.

Le dita di Helen, quando si stringono intorno alle sue e lo invitano nella sua stanza d’albergo, quando gli slacciano i pantaloni e si stringono intorno alla sua erezione sono prive di calli o asperità. Quelle che lo spingono fino a farlo sedere sul bordo del letto, sono le mani di chi non ha mai dovuto impegnarsi per avere il mondo perché è sempre stato lì, delicatamente posato sul suo palmo, alla sua mercé.

Declan esala un singulto, quando la donna gli si inginocchia tra le gambe, quando si china a sfiorarlo con le labbra nel fantasma di una carezza. Alcune ciocche di capelli sono scivolate libere dall’elaborata pettinatura che Helen aveva indossato per la serata di raccolta fondi indetta da sua madre e Declan sente una punta di soddisfazione riempirgli il petto al pensiero che è colpa sua, che è stato lui.

Helen si allontana leggermente da lui e un verso frustrato gli sfugge dalle labbra. La donna si limita a ridere chiara, cristallina - il mondo sul palmo della mano – elegantemente inginocchiata tra le sue gambe, con indosso un abito che costa più di un anno di stipendio di molti dei dipendenti dell’albergo in cui si trovano. Declan si passa una mano sul volto.

\- A cosa stai pensando? – gli domanda.

Sembra l’immagine della serenità, mentre traccia ghirigori distratti sulla stoffa dei pantaloni che indossa: scivola fino al ginocchio per poi risalire, un cerchio o una virgola alla volta, lungo la coscia. Un angolo della bocca di Declan si solleva e potrebbe sembrare uno squalo, se avesse chiunque altro davanti. Intreccia una ciocca dei capelli scuri di Helen intorno alle dita.

Non le dice: _alla donna che mi ha scritto, subito prima di incontrarti questa sera. Alla donna a cui ho chiesto di andare a convivere._

\- A mio fratello. –

Helen solleva le sopracciglia e gonfia le labbra in una smorfia di sconcertata sorpresa e sarebbe quasi credibile se lui non conoscesse i Gansey così bene. La mano che giocava con i suoi capelli scivola ad accarezzarle la guancia, la mandibola, la gola. Stringe piano e Helen inarca il collo sotto le sue dita.

\- Non dirmi che non ti preoccupi mai per tuo fratello. -

Helen sorride, tutta labbra rosa e denti bianchi.

\- Richard non è solito dare addito a molte preoccupazioni – osserva. – Tranne quando parte per i suoi… viaggi. –

Stringe di nuovo la mano intorno al suo sesso.

\- E non sono solita pensare a mio fratello quando qualcuno mi sta facendo una sega – chiosa, soave.

Una risata strozzata gli sfugge dalle labbra e si china a sfiorarle la bocca con le sua. È scomodo, ma in qualche modo ci riesce, in qualche modo ne aveva bisogno.

\- Questo è perché è difficile farti una sega, Helen. –

La donna scuote le spalle con noncuranza. Non è solita usare quel tipo di linguaggio, oltre le porte chiuse della sua casa o delle sue stanze. _Non è cosa_ , le ha insegnato la signora Gansey nei chiari ed ariosi corridoi della casa di famiglia ed Helen ha imparato a comportarsi, a parlare lasciando sempre solo il dubbio che ogni frase sia una presa in giro, sia una mancanza di rispetto. A volte Declan pensa che sia un fortuna, che potrebbe innamorarsi se Helen parlasse più spesso a quel modo.

Helen sembra aver deciso che la loro pausa è durata abbastanza a lungo, che l’attenzione di Declan è di nuovo sufficientemente concentrata su di lei perché possa ritenersi soddisfatta e si china di nuovo su di lui. Le labbra che lo avvolgono, macchiate da un rossetto che non lascerà alcuna traccia sulla sua pelle, sono morbide e calde e bastano pochi movimenti delle sue mani, della sua lingua perché Declan si lasci cadere all’indietro sul letto.

Helen lo lascia andare, con un leggero _pop_ che riempie il silenzio della stanza, il tempo di concedersi un sorriso a quella vista, prima di riprenderlo in bocca.

È imbarazzante quanto poco gli ci voglia per venire sulla lingua di Helen, ma la donna sembra non dar peso alla cosa. Si limita ad alzarsi, lentamente perché le ginocchia non cedano, e a scostarsi i capelli di lato.

\- Spero tu abbia intenzione di ricambiare il favore – afferma, con gli occhi scuri pieni di qualcosa che gli toglie sempre il fiato.

 

***

 

Al mattino, la luce filtra da sotto le tapparelle che si sono dimenticati di abbassare, e illumina un quadrato di mattonelle chiare della stanza di albergo. Nella penombra – la stessa in cui Declan ha lasciato il suo cellulare, illuminato dalla luce blu di un messaggio di Ashley, la stessa in cui rinfila i pantaloni scuri leggermente stropicciati dalla notte- Helen è avvolta in un bozzolo di coperto da cui spuntano solo i capelli, gli occhi, e la punta del naso leggermente imbronciato.

Sulla soglia si volta a guardarla. È solo un istante, è solo il tempo di memorizzare l’ennesimo segreto che si porterà dietro una volta lasciata quella stanza, quel corridoio, quell’albergo e i suoi saloni di ricevimento in cui stanchi camerieri stanno ancora pulendo i resti dell’ultimo ricevimento.


End file.
